


The Winston Murder

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kisses, M/M, Murder, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, country home, description of murder, stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: The twelfth of April was the day after they got back from their vacation. It was also their first day back at work. John had picked up Colin since he still had a key. It was Colin and Sydneys first day of daycare. John said he'd take them, since he had to be at work at six, and the daycare opened at five. He let Greg and Sherlock sleep in, and texted Sherlock. Ever since Greg and Sherlock had gotten back together Sherlocks phone was off during their alone time. Sherlock always texting was one of the things that caused them to break up, so when they reunited he promised to turn his phone off when Greg asked.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

The twelfth of April was the day after they got back from their vacation. It was also their first day back at work. John had picked up Colin since he still had a key. It was Colin and Sydneys first day of daycare. John said he'd take them, since he had to be at work at six, and the daycare opened at five. He let Greg and Sherlock sleep in, and texted Sherlock. Ever since Greg and Sherlock had gotten back together Sherlocks phone was off during their alone time. Sherlock always texting was one of the things that caused them to break up, so when they reunited he promised to turn his phone off when Greg asked.

Sherlock and Greg both awoke to Greg's alarm. Greg reached over and turned the alarm on his phone off. He then shifted to his side so he was facing Sherlock. He leaned down and kissed the man. Greg admired Sherlock for a little bit, and took in his new hair style. Sherlock had cut his hair so it was a short hairstyle with s a little waviness. "I love you, baby." Greg said and kissed him again.

"Love you too, babe." Sherlock replied. They both got up. Greg wore one of his blue button up shirts, black trousers, and black blazer. Sherlock put on one of his red button up shirts, and black trousers. He grabbed a blazer, and looked at it for a little bit.

"Do you need some help? Is your shoulder bugging you again?" Greg asked as he saw his boyfriends pained look. Sherlock nodded. "Both are yes?" His reply was another nod. "Do you want it on, because you can leave it off?"

"I don't really want it on. I'll take it with us though." Sherlock said, as they both finished putting on their shoes. They then went and combed their hair, and got ready for work. They walked to the car hand in hand. They picked up breakfast on the way to work. They then went to Greg's office, which was now both of theirs. They started doing some paperwork that had piled up during their vacation. Sherlock sat in a chair next to Greg's.

Their hands were clasped underneath the table. Sherlock had to cross his left hand over to meet Greg's, but it was worth it to him. It took two hours to work through the mound of paperwork they each had.

When they were done with the paperwork Donovan and Dimmock came in. They had made their relationship official right before Sherlock and Greg left for vacation. "We've got a case, gov." Sally said as they walked in.

"They want two inspectors out there. I said I'd go, but your team." Dimmock explained. Sherlock and Greg both got up. Greg put his blazer on, but Sherlock left his off. "Shoulder hurting?" Sherlock nodded, as they walked to the police cars. Greg and Sherlock took one, and Sally and Dimmock took another. They met the rest of the team at the crime scene.

It was a murder at a country home. It was only half a mile from Sherlocks parents. Siger had called it in when he found Jace Winston shot in the Winston stables. "Sir, you have to calm down. We need you to tell us if you saw anyone." Dimmock was trying to get Siger to answer, but he was in shock.

"Da they need to know, did you see anyone who might have done this?" Sherlock said as he came over to where Dimmock, his dad, and the paramedics were.

"No. I was coming over to help him feed the horses. Jack is on duty today, and Margret is working at the college." Siger answered, he started going into shock, so Sherlock put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go in first." Sherlock told the forensics, since no one had gone in yet.

"You can't hold us back." Anderson stated.

"Just give me a minute." Sherlock said, and looked like he was going to break down.

"Fine, but don't touch anything."

"I know what should be in there Anderson. I know this place as well as his family does." Anderson then backed off and told forensics to. Sherlock went to the stables, and looked at the body. He saw Jaces' body leaned against a stack of hay. There were three bullets, one bullet went into his chest. Another into his Abdomen, and the third in his head. You could see where his brains were blown out, and it was hollow. His guts were pooling out of his body. His ribs were shattered, and he had been beaten before hand. His head and torso were covered in bruises that were black and blue. Sherlock dropped to his knees in front on the man who had been his friend from first grade to now. He took a quick look around, and catalogued everything. "I'll find who did this Jace, and they will pay."

"Sherlock, Mr. Winston is here." Greg said as he put a hand on his husbands shoulder.

"Jack, I'm sorry about Jace."

"I know. Do you know who did it?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. Nothing's missing." Sherlock heard a light shuffle from the second floor of the stables, which I guess was a barn.

"What was..." Greg was cut off by Sherlocks hand clamping over his mouth. He put a finger to his lips, to tell him to be quite. 

Sherlock went over to where the shotguns were hanging and picked one up. Sally, Dimmock, Siger and Anderson were now in the barn. None dared to talk, except Jack. "Sherlock, think about what you're about to do. I know you won't miss if you do this."

"I'll do what I have to. The people here alive are more important than revenge. He tries to shoot me or run though, he's gone." Sherlock said, without even flinching. Jack nodded, while everyone else was in shock of what Sherlock said. Sherlock used the gun strap and swung the shotgun onto his back. He used the rope to climb up to the second floor. He used pure upper body strength to pull himself up. As soon as he was at the second floor, and on his feet, he was being shot at. He pulled out the shotgun and shot back. They shot back and forth for some time, until both of them were out of bullets. Then the murderer jumped out the window, and started to run. Sherlock was right behind him the whole time though.

"Holmes, we meet again." Came a voice he was familiar with. It was the murderer.

"Edmond Crest."

"Ah you do remember me, well I must be off."

"Sherlock, I thought you never miss bud." Jack said coming up behind him. Sherlock snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had been replaying the last meeting with Edmond.

"Yeah, but not when the murderer is Edmund Crest. I need a horse."

"You can borrow one. What are you going to do?"

"Go riding, in the forest over there."

"That the way he went?" Anderson asked, as they entered the barn.

"No, it's where he's going." Stated plainly.

 

His hair style.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Seven days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
